


Tallahassee

by pissed_off_grape



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Affairs, Anal Fingering, Cheating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissed_off_grape/pseuds/pissed_off_grape
Summary: Jim actually found it pretty natural, since they already had shared several moments of intimacy. Though sharing a bed was a new one.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Tallahassee

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself. But here it is!

The trip to Tallahassee had been a rollercoaster ride up until now. Jim had had some serious issues with Kathy who obviously had been coming onto him with full force — though stating otherwise. Jim didn’t believe her. She had been camping out in his bed, suddenly almost naked under the covers. He had wanted her out of there the moment she had walked in. She had been clingy, needy, overly sweet and a complete attention whore.

Calling Dwight for help had been the only solution — also the funniest. Jim hadn’t been able to hide his amusement, as Dwight had lured Kathy out of the room, spraying her with those odd mixes of _anti bed-bugs serum_. 

Jim’s bed had been of no use after that. Kathy had been there, and now it reeked of Dwight’s invention. Something Jim wasn’t very amused by.

After that Dwight had offered Jim one side of his bed. Jim was OK with that. He actually found it pretty natural, since they already had shared several moments of intimacy. Though sharing a bed was a new one.

They made no big deal out of it. It could have been anyone eating a banana split right beside Jim, a small arms length between the two. They talked like they used to, commenting on the cake and the game they were watching on TV. 

As Jim set down his now empty plate, he sighed at his full stomach. 

It was the last evening in Tallahassee. Tomorrow they were going back to their regular, boring lives at the office, Pam at Jim’s right and Dwight at his left.

Jim eyed his co-worker, who had been silent for a little while, and realized he had dozen off, looking as peaceful as ever. Oh well, Jim could use a good night’s sleep too. Although, he took advantage of the moment and just watched Dwight silently, mind wandering in fascination. Dwight’s left hand was on the bed, and soon Jim’s right slowly crept down to rest right beside it.

He didn’t touch it. He could, but he didn’t. Dwight was asleep, and Jim found it inappropriate to do something the other man wasn’t aware of. But Jim really wanted to feel that soft skin again. It was like an addiction. As Dwight was only in a pair of slacks and a white tank top, Jim’s eyes could linger on the man’s fair skin, his pouty face, his hands — everything that Jim loved. 

Dwight was snoring softly, when Jim went to the small bathroom to brush his teeth. He had a tingly feeling in his gut. He felt contempt and excited in a strange way.

Was it a big deal after all? Sharing a bed? Dwight was already asleep, and Jim was tired as well. Though something was screaming in his body. Obviously he wanted something, but what did he want actually?

Jim closed his eyes for a moment, feeling his head going numb. What went on in his head disturbed him - more than it probably should have. The tingly feeling in his gut was moving south, and his cheeks suddenly heated in a strong blush. When he re-opened his eyes, he didn’t recognize himself. He was a mess of sexual arousal, noticing a tent building beneath his belt. 

_“Damn it,”_ he cursed against his tooth brush, calling it off and decided to go back to bed.

Dwight had obviously been aware of Jim moving around, for he had now gone under the covers, his face away from Jim’s side of the bed. 

If he had discovered Jim in the bathroom… He shuttered at the thought, alarmed by the image only. 

When he had turned off the TV and the lights and had stripped down to nothing but his underwear, Jim hesitatingly laid down, carefully draping himself in the sheets. To not make matters worse, he moved to the very edge of the bed, hiding his shame from Dwight. 

Jim felt hot, almost sweating, when he let his palm move down to cup his clothed erection. He had to bite back a moan, pulling the sheets closer like a shield. His heart was pounding with lust, as he blindly grind against his palm and desperately tried to calm his needy breath. He couldn’t stop now. His mind was racing with all the wrong things, only bringing him closer.

That was until Jim suddenly felt movement in the bed and Dwight closing up to him. His breath was in the back of Jim’s neck. He felt hot against Jim’s back, as he cornered him. A hand that Jim hadn’t felt this way before appeared from behind his hipbone, moving dangerously close to where Jim had his own.

“Dwight?” he breathed, his eyes instantly wide with surprise, when Dwight’s soft hand came resting on top of his. Jim couldn’t believe this. “What are you —“

Dwight shushed him immediately, his hand now replacing Jim’s and gently rubbing at his boxers. Jim quickly let him gain full control over his now throbbing manhood. Finally letting out the moan he had held back, Jim soon found his underwear tugged away to let his cock slip fully into Dwight’s strong grasp.

“You sure about this?” he asked, panting frantically into the darkness of the room.

Dwight only moved closer, and Jim could feel the other man’s hardness grinding against his backside. “Never been more certain about anything,” Dwight told him, and the warm, breathy voice in his ear only resulted in Jim vocally exhaling in pleasure, his hips rocking against Dwight’s crotch. 

Jim had lost control of his own body. He was horny — and he was horny for _Dwight._

As Dwight cupped Jim’s swollen testicles, the voice was there again: “Have you done this before? Y’know, with a male?”

 _“No,”_ Jim whispered, feeling foolish and somewhat ashamed. Dwight chuckled darkly in response — which alarmed Jim with sudden wonder. When Dwight did this, a sinister plan often followed.

Jim was guided onto his back, now right beneath Dwight whose eyes he could just make out in the dark. 

_“I will make you feel good,”_ Dwight promised him in a soft whisper, and Jim’s heart pounded faster, his hips thrusting slightly in neglect.

Oh, if Dwight would just return to his task… Jim had been so close he’d almost lost his mind. 

Under the covers, Dwight removed Jim’s underwear entirely, exposing every inch of flushing skin, before Jim pulled him in for a rough kiss. He found Dwight’s still clothed erection laying out on top of his hipbone. They’re tongues entwined, a string of saliva connecting them as Dwight suddenly moved to Jim’s neck, sucking and nibbling at the heated skin.

“Dwight… Dwight, please.” Never had Jim imagined himself begging Dwight Kurt Schrute to take care of him. Never in a million years. 

_“Flip over,”_ the man above him commanded.

And Jim didn’t hesitate for a second. It happened in what seemed as a reflex. As he got flatly onto his stomach, Jim made sure to push his cock downwards so it didn’t get caught between his abdomen and the mattress. He would make sure to give the other man every chance to stroke him.

A pillow was soon placed underneath him, propping his ass a little up, obviously to give Dwight better access. The covers were gone now, and Jim felt the cool air hitting his prick. Whatever Dwight had in mind for him, Jim was excited about it. 

Without further notice Dwight got a hold of Jim’s ass, making him squirm especially when Dwight’s finger found his needy, pulsating hole, lingering there. No-one had touched him there before, but Jim blended into it, eagerly telling his co-worker to get on with it.

Dwight seemed to get off from this, his reaction turning into another chuckle of amusement, before he said: “Keep begging, Jim. I wanna know how much you really want this.”

Jim was thrusting his hips uncontrollably by now — much to his manhood’s fortune. “Please, Dwight,” he begged breathlessly into the pillows. “Make me yours. I want you so fucking bad…”

The words were out. It was official: Jim was Dwight’s little bitch of a toy.

When Dwight’s teasing finger finally opened him up, Jim let out a gasp at the incredible feeling. Obviously Dwight knew exactly what he was doing, as he found Jim’s prostate almost immediately after entering, kneading the sensitive area inside his warmth. The sensation went straight to his cock, threatening to over-power his slender control. 

A slap to his ass cheek sent Jim whining and clawing at the sheets, appreciating every single wave of pleasure rushing from his tortured prostate. Dwight added another finger, and Jim responded with spreading his legs a little wider, mouth gaping and eyes rolling back in their sockets. 

“Oh, god, fuck!” Jim was unable to hold back his outburst. Fingers were poking around inside him. Dwight had lowered himself down, his breath tickling Jim’s back, as he placed soft kisses there.

Jim was losing all control. Panting frantically, his legs began shaking with intense orgasm. “Dwight!” His body was cramping, limbs full of tension, his hips thrusting wildly, desperate to ride it all out, though he wanted it to last forever. 

Dwight didn’t let him go right away, and Jim felt his entire lower region throbbing madly, his prostate dancing in wonderful pleasure.

As Dwight suddenly unplugged him with a pop, Jim barely had time to catch his breath before a warm, eager palm grabbed his leaking cock and stroked him intensely. Both men moaned almost in synch, while pre-cum slicked up Jim’s straining manhood, creating a delicious wet sound. Having raised his hips and now fully resting on his knees, Jim was practically fucking Dwight’s palm.

“You getting close?” he suddenly heard the other man panting behind him.

“Uh-huh…”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. God, yes. Dwight, make me come!” Jim couldn’t believe himself, but he was lost in ecstasy. And within seconds he came — heavily and shaking with yet another orgasm. 

As he landed on top of his own sticky mess and breathed heavily through a wide-gaping mouth, Jim felt Dwight surrounding him from above. His sweaty skin glued itself to Jim, hot and clammy. Dwight was panting heavily, his eager erection grinding at Jim’s ass.

A strained groan hit Jim’s ears, as Dwight spilled in the tight cage of his own abdomen and Jim’s lower back.

Jim felt his co-worker immediately slacking on top of him, panting against dying orgasm. Everything was hot. He had never felt like this — being with another man. But he had become addicted to his co-worker in a way he had never considered possible.

Dwight rolled off, and Jim found him lying on his back panting softly.

Jim only wished it could be like this all the time.


End file.
